


Who's the Best Dressed?

by apple9131999



Series: The States of America [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Allagender Character, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple9131999/pseuds/apple9131999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea seemed easier in xyr shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Best Dressed?

_March 4- Seattle, Washington_

* * *

The idea seemed easier in xyr shower.

The glide of the razor against xyr legs and the heavily scented body wash as xe scrubbed it along xyr body reassured xem. Xyr eyes closed as xe tilted xyr head back to let the water wash away the shampoo and conditioner.

Xe’d bought the dress a few weeks ago, with a matching pair of heels. The makeup xe had - _originally_ \- slowly stolen from California until xe’d attempted to test out the products to realise that duh, dummy, California was several shades darker than xem and xe just looked ridiculous. So then xe’d compared xyrself to almost everyone of xyr sisters and started to steal from them until Louisiana caught xem in the act.

Louisiana had then wound an arm through xyrs and tugged xem along to buy xem xyr first set of makeup.

“You want the stuff that doesn’t run,” Louisiana had said, tossing eyeshadow palettes at xem over her shoulder. “‘Cause it rains so much at your house.”

She had thrown several shades of lipstick and lip-stain into the basket they had between the two of them. When she was content, she turned to xem, hands on her hips and smirked with her pastel purple lipstick. “Make-up wipes and a lotion are important. Oh! And a daily cleanser, you’ll glow, sweetheart.”

Xe’d smiled too much as xe made xyr way back to xyr house and picked a day that xe knew held little chance of xem actually seeing Oregon or any of xyr siblings.

Xe got out of the shower and tied the towel over xyr chest and stared at the fogged up mirror. Xe rubbed the lotion Louisiana had recommended into xyr face, then xyr legs, xyr armpits, and the rest xyr body, smiling at the refreshing smell and the silky feeling of xyr legs.

Xe combed xyr hair and gelled back xyr bangs, pulling them back with a pretty headband that matched xyr dress color. Xyr makeup wasn’t too hard to do after that though xyr smile was a little too big to really properly apply the lipstick. Xe tugged on xyr ears after a moment and thought about getting a piercing.

Xyr dress was a babydoll cut that barely touched xyr knees, the waist high, pulling in attention and hiding the more masculine line of xyr abdomen. Xe had a yarn cardigan that dangled by xyr combat boots.

Xe took a deep breath when xe saw xyrself in the mirror.

Then xe laughed and started jumping up and down, clapping xyr hands as xe did.

Xe was so happy.

Then xyr doorbell rang.

Xe skipped to the door and peered through the peephole and nearly had a heart attack.

Oregon was standing on his doorstep, tapping on his phone, presumably here to complain about his basketball team and their season. Washington bit down the panic that demanded xe tear upstairs, wash off the makeup and get dressed in boy clothes.

Xe grit xyr teeth and opened the door, hiding behind it as Oregon came in, eyes still on his phone.

“Jack, you’ll never believe this, Dylan beat my team again and- what are you wearing?”

Xe couldn’t worry at xyr lip because that would ruin xyr lipstick, but xe smiled sheepishly. “A dress?” xe said, xyr voice small and quiet.

Oregon was making a rather impressed face. “It’s cute. That your first time with makeup?”

Washington fiddled with the edge of xyr cardigan and dug xyr toes into the ground. “Um...kinda…?”

Oregon made the same face when Washington peeked up. “Good job. You should have seen Alexa’s first trial. So anyway, as I was saying, Dylan’s freaking team man…”


End file.
